A. Field of Subject Matter
This subject matter relates to apparatuses and methods regarding crossbows and more specifically to apparatuses and methods regarding a crossbow riser.
B. Description of the Related Art
Crossbows have been used for many years as a weapon for hunting and fishing, and for target shooting. In general, a crossbow may include a main beam including a stock member and a barrel connected to the stock member. The barrel may include an arrow receiving area for receiving the arrow that is to be shot. The crossbow may also comprise a bow assembly supported on the main beam that may include a bow and a bowstring connected to the bow for use in shooting arrows. A trigger mechanism, also supported on the main beam, holds the bowstring in a drawn or cocked condition and can thereafter be operated to release the bowstring from the cocked to an uncocked condition to shoot the arrow.
One of the trends in the industry today is to provide crossbows with high draw weight. Providing high draw weight provide the potential for more speed and energy. But there are corresponding problems. One such problem is that the components of the crossbow must be made strong enough to support the high draw weight. Because making components stronger can creates additional problems related to component cost or weight, strengthening components of a crossbow must be balanced against concerns of cost and weight.